


a glimpse to different roads (aka the roads not taken)

by ShipperificWings



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Babies, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Gen, Highschool AU, M/M, Multi, Weddings, aus and canon divergent and everything, clary ships simon/jace, each chapter is a verse, isabelle's horrible soup is a tag, just about the whole cast in ficlets, mundane AU, simon and his precious babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperificWings/pseuds/ShipperificWings
Summary: Just about every au I can think of, but can't or won't make into a fic on its own. I accept requests jsyk.





	1. Chapter 1

**Will/Tessa/Jem**

 

_Will and Jessamine were observing the wedding taking place. Jessie was weeping openly and Will put his arms around her reassuringly._

_“I’m so glad they’re finally together.”_

_“You’re so thoughtful, and you love them so much too. Do you miss them?”_

_“Very much. But every day we love each other more.”_

_“If I may be excused.” He bowed to her exaggeratedly and went to the happy couple, putting his arms around each of them._

_Jem looked at him and so did Tessa and he kissed each on a cheek._

_“Cheers!” exclaimed Emma Carstairs. She had her arms around Julian and smiled at Jem and Tessa happily._

_Church sniffed and rubbed himself against the three of them._

_“I love you,” said Jem, seemingly touching air whilst locking his hair on one of his slender fingers._

_“I love you,” said Tessa smiling at the two of them._

_“I love weddings!” exclaimed Livia Blackthorn out of nowhere, making them jump._

_All in all, it was a lovely affair._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy was talking of preparing the horrible soup again so Simon gave her a look of adoration and resolutely stood up.

Izzy was talking of preparing the horrible soup again so Simon gave her a look of adoration and resolutely stood up.

 

“Alright. Time for daddy to cook again, little George,” he said ruffling his youngest child’s hair lovingly.

 

Izzy pouted.

 

Magnus snickered and Alec bit his lip.

 

“I hate you all,” muttered Izzy dramatically, before leaving the kitchen.

 

“AND I SHOULD HAVE MARRIED THE FAERIE ONE!”

 

He rolled his eyes and imitated the psychosis song.

 

Magnus and Alec laughed openly. Tonight Izzy would probably leave him alone in the cold.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which clary ships jace/simon and all parabatais have a weird mind reading ability.

Jace was giving their unborn (and unconceived as of yet) son the worst names she could think of.

 

“COME ON CLARY, what about Aloysius? It’s a proper shadowhunter name.”

 

“I’m so very glad I didn’t married you for your wits,” she counterfeited looking at him.

 

“Jace that’s fugly,” said Simon making a look of disgust, before hugging Jace tightly in that weird bro hug they did now. It made her want to tear up. _It was so cute._

_And full of possibilities._ She wiggled her eyebrows at them and Simon rolled her eyes.

 

_Stop being jealous of our manly bond. Not everything can be thinly veiled Drarry fanart._

_How did you?-_

_Clarity-fanart.tumblr.com Clary? I’m your best friend and I know that was you on tumblr._

She gave him an embarrassed smile (not her fault they looked like a slightly tanned Draco and a jewish Harry) and turned to Jace, who was used to them talking through their bond.

 

“Why? What do you want me to name him then?”

 

Clary gave him a whiltering look.

 

“ _We’re naming him or her Jace._ And he means its fucking ugly.”

 

“Someone discussing your dad’s new haircut?” asked Magnus, who’d just about materialized out of thin air, with Alec in tow.

 

“STOP DOING THAT.”

 

Magnus lifted his very athletic left brow at her like he’d done so many years ago and she resented him as much now as she did then. Stupid athletic brows and sensual Asian features.

 

“Mags, stop saying dad’s haircut is ugly, he means to resemble you, you know? He admires you so much I almost said to him the other day he’d married you.”

 

“ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD. I’ll need brain bleach to let that one go.”

 

“What? I mean it’s okay if you think dad’s cute, as long as you keep it as an innocent crush.” He answered all fake innocence.

 

“Should have married the mundane one.” Muttered Magnus under his breath.

 

“The one that threw the cup at you?”

 

“No”

 

“The girl with the piercings on her-”

 

“UGH, NO.”

 

“I give up darling, you’ve dated more than me.”

 

“Didn’t seem like you cared when I put my skills to use.”

 

A loud bang was heard and Jocelyn opened the door, she looked radiant and also worried. Her pretty lips were twisted on a frown that made her resemble an evil matriarch. Or a fierce matriarch. Something morally grey or plain dark which was odd because she was actually pretty sweet.

 

Magnus voiced those thoughts.

 

“You look like a sexy, evil matriarch. Possibly with Elektra complex.”

 

“That’s the weirdest thing a man has said to me, Magnus Bane. And I was married to Valentine.” She said quirking her eyebrow and pursing her lip like she was tasting a sour lemon.

 

“Also, why are you guys always discussing sex when I come in here, when I was young no one would do that so freely,” she said all mock seriousness.

 

“I was eight hundred years old at the time and let me tell you the eighties were _wild._ ”

 

“Magnus, stop adding to your age,” said Alec, making his best Robert Lightwood expression. Magnus winked at him and it failed completely.

 

Simon looked at Jocelyn and blushed, Izzy –with a sleepy boy on her arms and one of the twins at her back- gave him a murderous look.

 

“Mrs Fray, hi!”

 

“I’m Mrs Graymark now. Graymark-Fairchild.”

 

Everyone looked everywhere but her.

 

“It sounds weird right?” she said turning to Clary and Jace. Jace merely shrugged shyly –he was still terrified of her- and Clary laughed.

 

“It doesn’t matter anymore mom. Just make sure to never curse a child with such name,” she said mockingly and was surprised by her mother’s look of surprise.

 

“About that…you might be turning into a big sister soon,” she said biting her lip.

 

Clary gave her a look of shock and the whole room erupted in applause.

 

“BY THE ANGEL. This is amazing!”

 

“Clary you’re the only one missing.”

 

“Do you think Dad and Michael will adopt too?”

 

“DO YOU MEAN DAD AND MICHAEL ARE BACK ON?”

 

“I heard Cristina Rosales and Mark Blackthorn are co-parenting with Kieran?”

 

Clary kept the blank look on her face. She was so screwed. _She was next. Goodbye to her Sailor Moon and Cardcaptor Sakura dvds and her –fairly recently drawn- Madoka Magica poster._

She cried and Jace gave her a bewildered look. Jocelyn, merely patted her in the head tenderly.

 

Her twenties were almost gone.


End file.
